Link vs Lucina
Link vs Lucina is Peep4Life's thirteenth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 13! Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem! Time travelling Nintendo heroes engage. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight After a long travel, Link had finally made it to the mouth of a cave. Answers to his quest surely lay within. As he attempted to enter however, a masked person walked out of the cave before him. Link tried to meet the gaze of the masked figure but couldn't see past their mask. He drew the Master Sword. Whoever this was, they wanted to stop him, right? Lucina in turn brought out her blade and the two attacked. 'Here we go! ' The two blades met with a loud clash and Link began pouring on a relentless stream of hard slashes, Lucina blocked each and then parried, opening up an attack opportunity for herself. Lucina kicked Link in the knees and forced him to weakly hold off her attack. He raised his shield and pushed Lucina back, helping himself to his feet. Link then grabbed a bomb and hurled it Lucina's way. She rolled out the way but was caught in the face with a shot from the shield, sending her mask flying. She tried a deliberate stab but Link blocked slammed his shield again into Lucina's face, bloodying it. Lucina parried another lunging attack from Link and this time slashed at his legs. A red gash appeared on Link's body but he persevered and took out his bow. Before he could fire a single shot, Lucina cut through the weapon and destroyed it. Lucina then grabbed him and began kneeing him in the gut. Link pushed away and used his Spin Attack. Lucina was sent backwards but when Link tried a follow up attack, Lucina lunged with a stab, breaking his focus. Link went for a new attack: a bomb! He brought the bomb to his hand and as he went to throw it, Lucina kicked him over. The bomb blew up near him, sending him hard into a tree. Link got up and staggered back to Lucina, who was looking for a Critical Hit. Link leaped over the attack and tried to use his Triforce Slash. Lucina sidestepped and Link struggled to prevent himself crashing into a tree. The two charged up their final smashes and lunged. The attacks met but neither was able to score a huge opening. Link was the first to break off his move, using his boomerang to create space. Lucina struggled to see as a gash over her eye was bleeding over her vision. Link rushed again, this time looking for a decapitation, Lucina barely got her blade up to parry, sending him across the floor. Link picked himself up. One more time, he went for the Triforce Slash. He rushed at Lucina, gaining momentum. Lucina watched him close in. "Closer... closer... Almost..." she thought to herself. As Link was just about to strike, Lucina executed the Dolphin Slash, cutting Link right in the face. Link's body collapsed, blood pouring freely from his face and the Master Sword fell from his grip. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem' Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant